The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Plectranthus hybrid known by the varietal name ‘Sumcol 03’.
The new cultivar was discovered in a cultivated area as a naturally occurring and spontaneous branch mutation of Plectranthus hybrid ‘Sumcol 01’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. PP13,843). The new variety was discovered in June of 2002 in Lüdinghausen, Germany.
‘Sumcol 03’ has a similar fragrance to ‘Sumcol 01’, but has different colored leaves.
The first asexual reproduction of the new variety took place in Lüdinghausen, Germany in August 2002 by cuttings. Continued observations of the vegetative cuttings have confirmed that the distinguishing features of the new cultivar remain stable and true to type through successive asexual propagations.